Being Julie Black
by ForeverTwilightInForks
Summary: A summary of Life and Death and New Moon from Julie Black's POV


This was originally an outtake from New Moon that Stephanie Meyer uploaded to her website but since there's a severe lack of Life and Death content I figured I'd  
change it up to make it about Julie Black instead of Jacob Black.

I do not own Twilight/Life and Death nor do I own the Denver Broncos

* * *

So you're a happy kid. You've got some nice friends, your mom is pretty cool, even if she is a little superstitious. You do pretty well at school—you don't have to work at it too hard. You've got a lot of freedom. You love all things mechanical.  
One day, the son of your mom's best friend shows up. He's really cute in that "boy next door" kind of way, but, more than that, you're just instantly on the same page with him. Kindred spirits. Beau walks away from all his school friends, seeming totally interested in everything you say. You are immediately infatuated, but you know that he's out of your league. He's a junior, you're a freshman—dream on. Still, you think about him a lot. Maybe someday, you tell yourself.

Of course you're much more interested now in anything your mom has to say about Charlie. You keep pushing your mom to make amends with Charlie over the whole Cullen thing. In your head, Bonnie is the one in the wrong. You urge her to apologize. Eventually, she does. she heads up for a ball game, and, naturally, you tag along. Someone has to drive. (You know you're not fooling anyone—Bonnie totally sees through you).

So you see Beau with a girl in a great car (the car is the first thing you notice. It's had tons of work done—nothing stock. You're impressed). You're secure enough to admit that the girl is really pretty. Perceptive as you are, you can see the sparks between them. You sigh—still, you always knew he would get snapped up quick.

But high school relationships blow over, so you shrug it off. You wonder who she is (you know everybody from around here) and why your mom is acting so strange. You get a chance to talk to Beau, and it's nice again. It's really comfortable around him. You ask about the girl, and she's a Cullen, so then you get Bonnie's reaction. You have a pleasant night with Beau, except that he seems pretty distracted and he's wearing some new cologne that you don't like at all.

You get home, and your mom is freaking out. she's calling all her superstitious cronies. You can tell (eavesdropping from your room) that they're telling her it's not her business. You agree, but Bonnie doesn't ask your opinion. Your mom thinks this girl is literally some kind of monster—it's so embarrassing. Bonnie goes up to see Charlie again, and she's still really upset about Beau. She's very tense, and you guess (she mumbles when she's agitated) that she thinks she's violating that legendary treaty. You halfway consider mentioning that you told Beau the stories, but you know you'd be busted, so you say nothing.

You see Beau with his girlfriend again. Obviously she's his girlfriend—she kisses his neck before he comes inside. Bonnie almost has a stroke. Oh, right—vampires. Geez, the old woman is going to humiliate you both. You wonder why the girlfriend just sits there in the truck…

You're sadder than you'd thought you'd be. You thought you'd already accepted that Beau had a girlfriend, but this proof is more depressing than you expected. The difference between suspecting something and seeing it for yourself. Sigh. Your mom sends you off on a wild goose chase, and you realize later that she wanted to talk to Beau alone. You hope she didn't make a fool of herself. Life goes on. You get a few crushes on boys at school, but they blow over quickly. You still think about Beau a lot. You wish you could just hang out with him, but your mom is being an idiot about the Cullen thing. she won't let you go up to visit. Like you're going to get hurt or something. You roll your eyes at her a lot.

Beau runs away from home. When Bonnie tells you, it hits you hard. You worry about him—it keeps you up at night. You had no idea he was so unhappy. You're angry you let Bonnie keep you from seeing him. Maybe you could have helped somehow…Then Charlie calls Bonnie to tell her that Beau had a horrible accident in Phoenix—he fell through a window and he's in serious condition in the hospital. The news is like an anvil falling on your head. When Bonnie hears that Dr. Cullen is there taking care of him, she begs Charlie to get on a plane. They fight again. You offer to drive down to check on him, and Bonnie tears into you. You leave, but sulk out on the back step. You hear her on the phone with someone, yelling about treaties and wars—you can't hear well through the door. But you do hear her talking about the Cullens hurting Beau, and also Sam. You wonder why Samantha Uley is a part of this conversation. You don't wonder for long. You're too worried about Beau.

Beau gets better and comes home. You are dying to see him—surely you could at least take him some get-well-soon flowers or something. But Bonnie forbids you to go, and you can't get anyone to lend you a car (they're all on Bonnie's side). You can't believe how out of hand this vampire joke has gotten.

Then Bonnie changes her tune. She wants you to go talk to Beau. But she wants you to crash his prom. You're mortified. However, she bribes you, and you really do want to see Beau. You go. Beau looks so handsome. You pass on Bonnie's embarrassing message, but, to your relief, he laughs about it with you. You see how he looks at Edythe Cullen, and you know he's completely out of your reach. But you're okay, because you also know that he'll always be your friend. You want him to be happy, and this girl clearly makes him happy. You feel bad for how mean and prejudiced your mom has been toward the Cullens, and you wish there was some tactful way to apologize. Beau's wearing that nasty cologne again. You wonder why he likes it...

* * *

Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon


End file.
